Apakah Hidup yang kupilih ini benar? Chapter 1
by cosernaomi
Summary: Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, apakah dibalas? rasa sakit ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, aku ingin membalasnya ingin sekali rasanya melihatnya menderita cinta baru datang kepadaku tapi yang mana kupilih aku ingin bahagia dan menjalani rumah tangga yang normal Apakah hidup yang kupilih ini benar?
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _._

 **APAKAH HIDUP YANG KUPILIH INI BENAR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cosernaomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokoh nya milik Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSakuHina**

 **NaruSakuHina**

 **Drama,Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort,Friendship**

 **NO LIKE NO READ :D**

.

.

Aku Uchiha Sakura, 19 tahun. Yup aku sebelumnya bermarga Haruno karena aku sudah menikah dengan seorang Uchiha maka margaku kini berganti menjadi Uchiha dan nama suamiku kini lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ahli waris Uchiha Corp.

Setelah lulus SMA kami langsung dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami, dulu orang tua kami membuat perjanjian ' _Jika kita punya anak lawan jenis, mari kita jodohkan_ ', akhirnya kami menikah... kami tidak dapat melawan kata-kata orang tua '-'

Aku orang yang tidak terlalu berada (pas pasan) tapi memang dari SD aku sudah mencintai Sasuke, bahkan SMP&SMA aku berusaha keras untuk masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan dia. Tapi sepertinya dia belum membalas perasaanku walaupun dia tau kalau aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak tau apa yang dia inginkan dari pernikahan ini dan mengapa dia langsung terima perjodohan ini. Aku ingin bertanya itu tapi aku takut dia marah :(

Suamiku tergolong lebih tua 1 tahun dariku dan dia sangat dingin bahkan dia jarang tersenyum kepadaku dan orang lain. Tapi saat SD aku pernah melihat senyuman yang kuyakini senyuman itu sangat Tulus darinya saat menolongku yang kepeleset karna lantai licin waktu kami masih Sekolah Dasar, dari situlah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah ini aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk suamiku tercinta, aku memasakkan menu kesukaannya yaitu Nasi Goreng special Tomat ,, jeng jeng !

tap tap tap ~

"ah sayang kau sudah turun, duduklah aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

"Hn" (jawaban yang singkat tapi penuh arti)

.

10 menit suamiku menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu bergegas untuk langsung bekerja menuju Perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

Sakura menemani sasuke berjalan sampai Pintu rumah ..

"ah ya Sakura malam ini aku pulang telat jadi kau tidak usah membuat makan malam"

"heh? kenapa? memangnya begitu padatkah pekerjaanmu? kalau begitu biar kuantar makan malam ke kantormu ya" dengan senyuman tulus sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa makan diluar. lagi pula aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa? setidaknya kau beritahu aku agar aku tidak khawatir"

"Bukan urusamu, ini urusanku. lagi pula kau jangan senang hanya karena aku menerima pernikahan ini. Aku pergi."

Setelah menutup pintu, dia langsung pergi dengan mobilnya, perasaanku kini bercampur aduk ada ' _bingung, khawatir,takut,dan curiga. Tunggu, Curiga? tidak itu tidak mungkin. Aku percaya kepadanya aku harus percaya !'_

"huftt lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar agar tidak terlalu banyak pikiran"

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian~

Sakura dengan cepat membuka matanya lalu lihat jam "Shimatta, sudah jam segini. Aku harus cepat-cepat beli tomat untuk serapan dia besok".

Sakura sudah siap-siap untuk bergegas ke Market "Yoshh! Itekimashu~"

.

.

.

Matahari dilangit kini sudah mau menghilang, Sakura tidur kelamaan jadi begini nih hasilnya lupa beli tomat. Yahh tapi apa boleh buat kan karena sekarang pikirannya sedang dipenuhi kekhawatiran tentang Sasuke, jadi agar tidak terlalu stress Suka mencoba tidur untuk mengurangi Negative thingkingnya *ah sakuyra tidur lama kaya futri tiydur :v

ok lanjut !

.

.

Sakura sengaja membeli Tomatnya di Market yang dekat dengan kantor suaminya karena dia ingin melihat suaminya sebentar setelah membeli tomat, walapun ngintip diam-diam pun tidaklah masalah. Melihat dia baik-baik saja dan wajahnya yang serius bekerja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setelah selesai membayar dikasir, sakura bergegas menuju kantor suaminya. Saat baru beberapa langkah, sakura melihat suaminya baru keluar dari kantornya, Sakura beruntung dan berkata sendirian " LUCKY ". Baru Sakura ingin memanggil Sasuke, Sakura tidak sengaja melihat wanita yang berjalan bersama Sasuke _'wanita itu siapa? pasti dia karyawan wanita di Uchiha Corp, dia cantik, anggun,dan memakai dress yang sangat indah', 'tunggu,,, dress? aku baru tau Uchiha Corp memperbolehkan karyawan wanita memakai Dress saat bekerja?'_

Sakura ingin mencoba sekali lagi memanggil Sauke tapi Sakura makin kaget ketika Sasuke mencium kening wanita itu, dan paling parahnya Sasuke tersenyum pada wanita itu. Sakura yang melihatnya melongo-longo, tidak dapat dipercaya, ini mimpi !

 _'Sasuke kau tidak pernah mencium keningku sekalipun, kau bahkan sudah tidak tersenyum lagi padaku padahal setiap hari aku berada disampingku, menunggumu pulang bahkan sampai pagi pun kutunggu dan aku selalu memikirkanmu walaupun juga kau sudah tidak sehat lagi aku akan tetap berada disampingmu'_ kini sedikit demi sedikit air mata keluar dari Emeraldnya yang indah dan Emerald itu sudah berkaca-kaca melihat Suaminya melakukan hal itu didepannya.

Sakura mencoba melangkahkan kakinya kesana tapi baru 1 langkah kakinya sudah gemetar terasa sulit sekali berjalan, tangan Sakura pun mencoba menggapai Sasuke tapi terasa sangat jauh dan mulut Sakura susah sekali untuk memanggil Sasuke, "Sa-Sasu" "Sa-Su-ke-kun" dengan nada yang Pelan dan suara yang gemetaran.

Sakura mencoba melangkah,menggapai,dan memanggil kearah suaminya yang bersama dengan wanita lain tapi sulit sulit sekali, air mata sakura makin menjadi-jadi.

Saat Sakura ingin mengambil langkah selanjutnya tapi dengan cara berlari tiba-tiba tangan besar sekaligus hangat ini menghentikan niatnya untuk berlari ke arah Sasuke, dengan pelan sakura menengok kebelangan dengan wajah yang masih berlinangan air mata, lalu setelah melihatnya Sakura terbelalak sekaligus sedikit menenangkan hatinya "K-kau" ...

TBC ~~~~~

 **Jangan lupa review nya /**

 **saya author newbie baru bikin hehehehe yoroshiku~ maaf jika ada kesalahan kata maklum newbie :'D**

 **okk see you next my Chapter !**


	2. Chapter 2

"K-kau... Naruto! Lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah kembali dari kota Suna?"

"Tentu saja ! Kau makin cantik saja Sakura hehehe" memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"gombalan seperti itu tidak akan meluluhkan hati ku Naruto hahahaha" Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman dan tawa tapi itu diketahui Naruto kalau senyuman dan tawa itu hanyalah topeng baginya dan Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, a-ano boleh ku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"hmm... tentu?"

"e-eto ... apa kau sedang bersedih? B-bukannya aku bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu t-tapi hanya saja tadi aku melihatmu menangis" takut-takut Naruto akan dimarahi Sakura karena omongannya barusan.

Sakura langsung tersenyum hampa mendengarnya "seperti biasa aku tidak bisa berbohong didepanmu Naruto" Sakura langsung mencengkram lengan baju Naruto, diremasnya kuat dan makin kuat supaya menahan tangisan yang dipendamnya dan Naruto menyadari hal itu, Naruto tau perempuan berambut merah muda bermata emerald ini membutuhkan orang yang dapat mendengarkan curhatnya lalu Naruto membawa Sakura ke taman terdekat dan duduk disana.

. 1MENIT

.2MENIT

.3MENIT

.4MENIT

.5MENIT

5 menit keheningan diantara mereka yang belum ada memulai topik duluan. Karena Naruto adalah laki-laki maka harus dia yang dulu memulainya.

"S-Sakura daijoubu?"

"Ya"

"kau tidak enak badan"

"Tidak"

"kau ingin makan/minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

Otak Naruto langsung korslet karna jawaban Sakura yang singkat padat dan jelas itu. Naruto langsung berusaha tenang "kalau begitu ceritakanlah yang ingin kau ceritakan jangan memendam terus karena itu akan membuat Sakit. Aku akan mendengarkanmu disini"

Hening~

1mnt

2mnt

3mnt

"Naruto"

"y-ya?"

"pernah kah dirimu merasa hatimu sakit?"

"t-tentu saja aku pernah" mengingat akan perasaannya terhadap Sakura

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan agar hidupmu tidak terlalu menyakitkan?" tanya Sakura yang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto berharap bahunya ini dapat meringankan bebannya.

"MENUNGGUNYA" Naruto menjawab dengan lembut "aku akan menunggunya sampai suatu hari nanti dia akan melihatku walaupun itu mustahil tapi aku berharap saat itu kami-sama memberikannya padaku"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu seketika terperangah

Naruto langsung memegang lembut pipi Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut juga "maka dari itu Sakura tetaplah menunggu dan terus berharap agar dia melihatmu tapi jika saat itu membuat hati mu yang tidak dapat diperbaiki kembali maka aku yakin masih ada seseorang menunggu dirimu"

"Naruto ..." Emerald Sakura seketika berkaca-kaca dan menangis sepuasnya dipelukan sang Sahabat baiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KE ESOKAN HARI NYA DI PAGI YANG CERAH**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya lalu merasa hawa angin yang menerpa kulit mulusnya, dia tengok disebelah ada suaminya yang masih tertidur setelah itu dia melihat tubuhnya dibalik selimut dilihatnya telanjang bulat dan saat itu juga Sakura membelalakkan matanya karena tidak percaya padahal tadi malam dia di Taman dan menangis ditemani Naruto. Tapi mustahil tiba-tiba ia telanjang dan mendapati suaminya yang sepertinya telanjang juga

" _A-apa yang terjadi? A-aku ingat kalau semalam aku ketaman dan bersama Naruto tapi aku tidak ingat kapan aku sepertinya bersetubuh dengan suamiku. Tapi... seharusnya aku ingat karna itu suatu hal yang penting tapi...tapi... arrghhhh kepalaku pusing!"_

Sakura menyadari satu hal bahwa matanya sembab itu berarti pertemuannya dengan Naruto masih baru kemarin, tapi perasaan Sakura merasakan hal yang tidak enak yang sepertinya akan mengubah hidupnya.

" _apa yang terjadi?"_

" _mengapa perasaanku tidak enak?"_

" _Seharusnya aku senang dapat bersetubuh dengan suamiku tapi ..."_

" _ada apa denganku?"_

" _kami-sama kumohon_ buatlah ini menjadi hal yang terbaik untukku"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **jangan lupa untuk review ya apapun itu~ pedas manis saya terima karna itu dapat menjadi pelajaran buat saya.**_

 _ **saya publish baru sedikit dulu, nunggu review siapa tau ada yang kurang dari perkataan ataupun cerita dan juga mungkin kedepannya bisa saya ubah sesuai keinginan kalian dan menjadi lebih baik lagi.**_

 _ **Jadi ~~~ jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan Reviewnya xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**APAKAH HIDUP YANG KUPILIH INI BENAR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cosernaomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokoh nya milik Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSakuHina**

 **NaruSakuHina**

 **Drama,Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort,Friendship**

 **Terima kasih sudah ada yg komen walau hanya 1 :'( tapi itu membuat saya semangat bikin lagi ~ :D**

 **NO LIKE NO READ :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak lama setelah Sakura berusaha mengingat tentang kejadian semalam, Sasuke tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya "Tch kepalaku terasa masih sakit"

Sasuke seketika melihat Sakura yang ada disampingnya dengan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"kau kenapa dan ..." Sasuke berhenti bicara untuk memperhatikan keadaan Sakura, lalu melanjutkan kembali bicaranya

"Tunggu! apa maksudnya ini, kenapa kau telanjang dan aku ... kenapa aku juga tidak berbusana?"

Cakap Sasuke yang juga baru menyadari kalau dirinya juga tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dan berusaha tetap tenang karna image nya harus tetap terhaga.

"a-ano Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam? aku pun juga tidak ingat karna aku juga baru menyadari ini tadi" Sakura terlihat gugup.

Sasuke pun ikut berfikir agar mengingat kejadian semalam, lama berfikir akhirnya Sasuke mengingat kejadian semalam

"Semalam aku mabuk makanya sekarang kepalaku masih terasa sakit, kemudian aku menuju kerumah setelah sampai aku langsung melihatmu lalu aku ..." Sasuke sejenak menatap Sakura yang sepertinya masih menuggu cerita dari Sasuke, lama mereka saling menatap dan Sasuke berusaha mencari kata yang tepat sedangkan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengingat kejadian semalam tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaran dan akhirnya " Sakura aku...-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **TING TONG** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang datang, Sakura tetap diam masih memproses obrolan tadi. Sasuke menyadari hal itu langsung memakai celana serta kaosnya dengan cepat lalu segera membukakan pintu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sasuke-sama" salam seseorang yang memakai setelan jas yang rapi sambil membungkukan setengah badannya

"ohh Yamato kah, ada apa?"

"ada info mendadak dari Uzumaki Corp untuk segera melakukan rapat pagi ini"

"Uzumaki? oh dia sudah kembali rupanya, kenapa tidak menghubungi ku"

"saya sarankan anda segera bergegas sekarang Sasuke-sama, saya sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk anda"

"Hn"

Dilain tempat Sakura sudah mulai tersadar ajab keprosesan tentang kejadian tadi, ia mendengar suara shower yang diyakini itu suaminya

 _"aku tidak boleh begini terus, aku harus tetap kuat karna bagaimanapun itu aku ini seorang Istri yang harus tetap mendukung Suamiku" pikir sakura yang positive_ "yossshhhhh berjuanglah Sakura fightoo!" dengan semangat Sakura sampai menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangan.

Sakura segera menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa untuk suaminya dan melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang kemarin

Sasuke datang dengan berpakaian sudah rapih dan memakan sarapannya dengan cepat "Sakura malam ini aku pulang telat lagi, tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam untukku"

Sakura diam langsung mengingat kejadian kemarin "kalau begitu aku yang datang ke kantor mu mengantarkan makan malam untukmu"

"TIDAK!" jawab lantang dan cepat oleh Sasuke "aku pergi dulu aku harus cepat karna ada rapat mendadak"

"Itterashai Sasuke-kun" Sakura mengucapkan sembari memasang wajah sedihnya, dihatinya masih ragu dan pikirannya bertanya-tanya akan wanita kemarin yang bersama dengan Suaminya.

Sasuke tiba di kantornya dan langsung disapa oleh Uzumaki Naruto sang penerus dari Uzumaki Corp " yooo Teme apa kabarmu? seperti biasa wajahmu suram hahahaha"

"bukan urusanmu baka Dobe, dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku kalau kau sudah berada di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke

"ahh... males" sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya Naruto menjawabnya singkat

"whatever, kembali ke topik sebenarnya ayo ke ruang rapat sekarang" jalan Sasuke dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat selesai yang cukup panjang sampai memakan waktu ke jam tibanya Makan malam, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama tapi ditolak karna katanya dia ada uru _san._

Sasuke terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang

"kau dimana? aku sudah selesai dengan rapatku" "aku ada di Parkiran mobil, kau bisa menemuiku disitu" "baiklah aku segera kesana"

Sesampainya Sasuke di parkiran mobil untuk menemui seseorang, seorang wanita ke-dua Sasuke

"Hinata maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Sasuke langsung memeluknya

"daijoubu, sebaiknya kita segera makan malam karena kau juga belum makan malam kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah tersipu nya

"Hn, baiklah ayo" Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya dan menggandeng Hinata menuju Mobilnya

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan **"oh rupanya begitu ya"** ada seringai jahat dari orang tersebut dan apa yang direncanakannya?

======================================================================= **TBC** =========================================================================

 **olaaaaaaaaaa selesai juga CH 3 walau sedikit hehehehehe saya usahain di chap berikutnya saya puanjangin lagi deh hehehehe**

 **btw kira-kira siapa ya orang yg ngitinpin mereka sambil nyeringai?**

 **hayoooo siapa hayooooooo xD**

 **jangan lupa riview nya ya hehehehehe (semangat saya jadinya kalau ada yang riview sedap atau panas saya tetap senang hati menerimanya) :D**

 **FACEBOOK: Naomi Batako (cosernaomi)**

 **TWITTER, LINE, IG cosernaomi**


End file.
